At The Mercy Of A Master Mind
by Aquilla Moore
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been wronged and he's out to recover stolen property. Pegasus is the culprit who's eagerly offered Kaiba a very bizzare deal. It's a nasty one, but you know a guy as determined as Kaiba is bound to get his way, every time. Or will he...


**At The Mercy of a Master Mind**

**Seto Kaiba has been wronged and he's out to recover stolen property. Pegasus is the culprit who's eagerly offered Kaiba a very bizzare deal. It's a nasty one, but you know a guy as determined as Kaiba is bound to get his way, every time. Or will he... **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is a one-shot. I promise you laughter, if not mortification. Oh Seto, you knew I couldn't leave your character un-humiliated for long...**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Kaiba was fuming. He sat waiting at a long table with his arms crossed and a scowl etched over his complexion. Time was ticking in this grand room that seemed almost the size of a football field, and so Kaiba had plenty of time to mull over the options he could use to get him out of the mess he had currently landed in.<p>

As it was, Maximillion Pegasus had invited him here to Duelist Kingdom Island, but it was not like Kaiba had a choice; the eccentric billionaire had hacked into the Kaiba Corporation's mainframe whilst its virtual defense systems were down for its yearly maintenance routine. Kaiba himself didn't know who had leaked the date of the clean up, but when he found out who it was, they would pay with their job. And most likely their left leg, too.

Soon after the company's defense systems were back online, Pegasus had sent Kaiba a casual-seeming email that ended up providing snippets of highly sensitive information in regards to Kaiba's secret new product line. The revolutionary new Duel Disc System was not meant to his the shelves for months, but Pegasus was threatening, in his coy, bantering way, that he would spread the news via the internet, where of course, it would go viral overnight. Kaiba couldn't have that. In exchange for the information being deleted, Kaiba was told to meet Pegasus here on his island, where he would be given a request. It didn't take much brain power to realize that Pegasus wanted to duel Kaiba again. That was the reason for the stainless steel briefcase resting on the duelist's lap now. He was more than ready to deal out the ownage to Pegasus.

The tall double doors clicked open, and none other than Pegasus greeted him. The creep was smiling, "Ah, Kaiba-boy, how nice it is to see you again."

Kaiba bolted up and hissed, "YOU!"

"Oooh, so you're still angry over my little invasion? Come now, let's be cordial to one another. I can't see why we shouldn't get along. You're the top duelist, and I'm the game's creator. We should have a lot in common."

"And yet, you disgust me. How dare you steal information from the Kaiba Corporation! I want the names of those who leaked the date of the clean up schedule to you, now!" Kaiba's shouts echoed violently throughout the grand room, but they seemed not to scare Pegasus, who simply took his place at the head of the table.

"Please, sit. There's no reason for you to stand in that awkward fashion when I have so many chairs available to you," Pegasus motioned calmly.

But Kaiba was far from gracious. He strode right up to Pegasus and spat, "Do you honestly believe you can keep up this bullshit with me? Unlike the poor fools you string along, I won't be playing your games!"

He raised a fist against the silver-haired eccentric, but froze as the echoing sound of five or so safety catches being released reverberated around the room. Seeing his body guards had aimed their guns at his visitor's chest, Pegasus smiled nonchalantly, "I would prefer it if you took a seat, Kaiba-boy."

Furious, Kaiba returned to his chair and scraped it across the marble floor before he sat down. They sat for a whole minute in intolerable silence, which Kaiba broke angrily, "What is it you want from me? You said you had some kind of request?"

"That I do, indeed…" Pegasus was being shy, or more accurately, faking shyness to irritate Kaiba even more.

"Well?" the duelist snapped, "These mind games of yours are as pathetic as they are obvious. Spit it out, _now_."

Pegasus was seen to blush, and he spoke delicately, "I had hoped…but then these things are never easy…I wonder if we…"

"You want to duel, right?" Kaiba prompted.

But Pegasus sounded perplexed, "Duel? Now what gave you that idea?"

And now Kaiba was confused, "Then what do you want from me? Stop wasting my time, you has-been freak!"

"There's no need to get vicious like that…although I _do_ like your energy. That's something I could never tire of."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Alright, Kaiba-boy, I'll say it straight out. In exchange for the missing information, I request that you kiss me."

And with that, the whole room went silent. In the awkwardness that followed, Pegasus seemed too wrapped up inn his own thoughts to notice it. His musings trickled aloud into the quiet, "…I suppose you would have trouble doing it, so I guess I should really request that you allow _me_ to kiss _you_…"

Kaiba sat stunned. He bore an expression of confusion and disgust, upon which the furrow lines of outrage were growing rapidly. All together, his expression shouted on his behalf, a very loud and clear 'Fuck no!'

Pegasus was watching the teen's reaction carefully. What he observed was not far from what he'd expected. But he remained calm, "Now, now, Kaiba-boy. Think carefully. If you refuse, the perfectly timed advertising campaign for the Duel Disc System you've worked so hard on goes down the tubes. Oh, and I like the card recognition feature, by the way."

"BASTARD!"

"Perhaps, but what will you chose? It's only a little peck on the cheek."

"Rrrggghh…how dare you!"

"For as much as you snarl, I won't be changing my request. You have a minute to think it over."

"You're forcing my hand! This is a cheap tactic, not to mention utterly disgusting. You...you fruit!"

"'Forcing'? Look at it this way, Kaiba-boy; I could have my men pin you down while I take the kiss, and perhaps more, and then I could _still_ leak the information…but I'm not that kind of guy, so I'll let you chose of your own free will."

"God damn you!" Kaiba spat, but Pegasus' silence gave him the time he was promised to think things over. Obviously, no matter how repulsive it was, he was going to protect his creation above all else. No fruity little peck on the cheek would stop him. But what concerned Kaiba was how Pegasus had mentioned he could pin him down and take "perhaps more'. He had never been in a situation like this before; no one had dared make a move on him. And truth be told, he was still a virgin. If things came down to "perhaps more" Kaiba would fight like a dog, regardless of how many guns were pointed at his head.

The deceptively gentle voice of his tormentor came to him, "Well, Kaiba-boy. Your time is up. What do you choose?"

Kaiba spoke defiantly, "You're trying your best to humiliate me, but you've failed. This won't stop me from dueling or running my company. I won't even think about it hours from now. So take you pathetic little kiss and then I'll be out of here."

Pegasus appeared stunned, "What was I expecting? You would never crumble under pressure."

He strode towards Kaiba, who was waiting with masked tension. He'd never been kissed before, either. Well, maybe a few now and then, but not from _a man_. Not from Pegasus.

"You'll allow me to hold your head, won't you? I don't want you to suddenly pull away. This has to be perfect."

Kaiba grimaced, "…Can we at least get those bastards out of here? I don't think you requested for an audience as well."

"I'm afraid that with them gone, you would find the prospect of and uprising most appealing. No, they stay."

Kaiba grew irritated with this denial. That was his last escape option, gone, "…Whatever. Just get this over with."

Looking up at the tall man looming over him, Kaiba was sickened by the strength of Pegasus' desire for him. His anticipation for their contact was evident by his clenched knuckles and tense upper lip. Pegasus was holding himself back, just enough so that he didn't swarm all over Kaiba and kiss him silly.

Now Pegasus carefully took his victim's chin and tilted it upwards. Kaiba was helpless to stammer as Pegasus and he came face to face, only inches away. He could see the hazel-brown irises of his tormentor, and also the anticipation of pleasure on his smile. Before Kaiba could back out, his blushing lips were met with another pair that pressed down and melted boldly into his own. Pegasus swallowed up the muffled sounds of the teen's protests with eagerness. They hung there for a moment, and then Pegasus released his tentative grip. Kaiba was lucky he was seated, because now he was dazed and breathless, reeling from the encounter. So much so, that he didn't have room in his mind to recognise the need to serve Pegasus his customary scowl of disgust.

Already collected, Pegasus seemed quite pleased with himself, "There now. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Uhh…" Kaiba mumbled, still stunned.

Pegasus went back to his chair with a spring in his step. His body guards heard him whisper, "_I've always wanted to do that._"

Kaiba, now reduced to an infantile level of mental functioning, watched from his chair as Pegasus was handed a fat packet by a body guard.

"Here, these are the source of the leak," the billionaire slid it down the smooth table-length, "You may go now…Unless, that is, you would prefer to remain with me a little longer?"

"…Ugh, what? No!" Kaiba snapped out of his trance and snatched the packet up. Inside it were discs over-suggestively named 'Kaiba's Naughty Secrets'. Kaiba had no time to argue; he sealed up the packet and strode out the room without so much as a passing glance to farewell his host.

As the double doors slammed shut on the room, Pegasus crossed his legs and clasped his hands together as he stared into nowhere intently. This was the pose he rested in when he was thinking up devious new schemes.

"Croquet?"

"Yes, Sir?" the butler stepped out from the wall to approach his master.

"That went rather well. I was expecting there to be hissing and clawing. But it's nice to see Kaiba-boy has some manners."

Croquet seemed confused, "Yes, Sir, but-"

"Oh, the poor boy!" Pegasus carried on dramatically, "He was too dazed to realise that I might have copies…_Which I do_."

"_Sir!_" Croquet exclaimed, though he seemed rather amused.

"Oh well, I guess this means I can invite him back to Duelist Kingdom anytime I want," Pegasus said in mock disappointment, but he inevitably took on a more excited tone, and squealed, "Oooh, what fun! I have a toy boy on call!"

"Certainly so, Sir," Croquet smiled.

"Leave me, Croquet! All of you! I wish to be alone with my thoughts!"

"Yes, Sir!" was the collective reply, and every man standing left their master to his peace. Pegasus brought his hands together in deep, perverted contemplation.

"…Now, there wasn't tongue the first time, but that _doesn't_ mean there can't be some of that later…it's all about gentle progression…and where that leads…_mmmm_. Oh, my little Kaiba-boy! I have _so much_ I want to do to you…."

As he piloted his personal Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet miles above the skyline, Kaiba shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't stop chuckling deviously as I wrote it. Behehe...

**Leave all your best comments now, since this is a one-shot. I'd love to know how well or poorly I did on this. Thanks in advance!  
><strong>


End file.
